A Little American Cristmas
by meep320
Summary: Its Christmas day and all Alison  Fem! America  and Arthur  England  need is each other. But after all the presents are open, except for one, what could it be?
1. An American Christmas

"Arthur Arthur! It's today it's today!" Alison swung the door open and jumped on the bed to wake up her unwilling boyfriend. Her cheeks were red and her smile stretched from one ear to the next out of pure excitement and joy. Her flannel pajamas were covered in little Santa heads and sleighs which just made her look even cuter in Arthur's opinion.

"Alright alright, let me get up," Arthur chuckled, "Goodness when did you become such a child?"

"Shut up! Christmas is my favorite holiday! Why WOULDN'T I get excited?" She dropped onto the bed with a loud thud to wait for Arthur to get ready and go out into the living room with her, but they both knew that wouldn't last long with her attention span.

"You don't need to get all dressy! Come on!"

With a quick jump she pulled Arthur from his closet with just his boxers and an open flannel, he was always sure to be completely dressed when he came put into the living room because he was always annoyed when their neighbors would look into their apartment (he should of known better then to get a house with 1) a house on Broadway and 2) a entire wall made out of complete glass so Alison could look over and see all the people on the street. Stupid Arthur). But today, even if he was half dressed, he felt happy. Their eight foot tree twinkled with white lights, the bright star on top, and even the little ornaments of tea cups and burgers (a gag present taken a few steps too far) made him not care if people saw him in English flag boxers, or if they saw him laugh and smile. He was with his favorite person in the world and that's all that mattered to him.

* * *

><p>"It's the last present!" Alison had halfway through their opening of presents went and got dressed. Her bright red shirt bounced and swayed as she skipped and sat with Arthur.<p>

"Looks like it, oh, this is from me." Arthur said with a small blush. He took the small box and fumbled with the white ribbon in his fingers for a moment before giving it to her.

"It's not another gift card to McDonald's because that was only funny the first time!" Alison pouted (if it was she would still use it, of course). He laughed at her silly face.

"No no, it's something better." Her face brightened.

"Better? Hmmmm, an Ipad?"

"I highly doubt I could fit an Ipad in this box."

"A new set of paint?"

"Still too big, so no."

"A little thing of paint?"

"Just open it." He tossed the small box as she carefully untied the ribbon. As she lifted the top of the pale blue box a tiny card sat waiting in between the tissue paper.

"A card? You silly I thought we exchanged cards already."

"It's something different, go on, read it."

"Well, ok, 'To Alison, You are the love of my life and all I want is to . . ."

The world seemed to stop; the city that never sleeps seemed to take a short nap. The car horns stopped. The constant rumble of people on the street seemed to dull into a quiet murmur.

"Alison, I love you with all my heart, nothing could change how I feel about you. And I want to make our love known to everyone. So Alison Lauren Jones, will you marry me?"

"I-buh-you said I-"

"Will you?"

Alison brushed the tears from her eyes to look at the love of her life in the eyes.

"Yes"

* * *

><p>Its alive, ALIVE BWA HA HA HA HAAAA!<p>

Yes I'm back from the dead to give you a cute little Christmas story for America and England. I had actually told myself I wasn't going to use this pairing again. . . well we see how THAT turned out! I really am extremely sorry I have neglected to work on my other stories, I just finished finals and I had family visiting and. . . ya hear that? That's the sound of PROCRASTINATION! Again, so sorry I'll try real hard to get at least another chapter of SOMETHING out by Christmas. If I dont see you till afterwords, then I hope you all have happy holidays and I can't wait to write more stories for you to enjoy in the new year!


	2. A White Anniversary

Five floors under their apartment, there is a studio. The entire building used to be a hotel for the rich and famous during the twenties. But at some point, the twenties ended, but the building remained. Once it was a dance hall, a restaurant, and even a coffee shop for a moment. But for tonight, those white walls, the glass windows that brought the bustling streets of New York inside, and even the wooden floor would be home to her art.

Alison's art. For weeks Arthur and Alison set up the studio. They nailed pieces up, they polished the floor, they even took Allison's largest piece, ten feet of painted silk.

The simple white implodes into blues and oranges as it twists and turns from every way. Being so large, they had no choice but to hang it from the ceiling. After many attempts and countless arguments on if they should trim it or not, it was as if the silk found its own way and that would be the only way.

The night before opening night, Arthur and Alison took their dinner and ate in the center of her work, the center of both of their work. Although he would never admit to it, Arthur put his own blood, sweat, and tears into making the hall appealing, he found chairs to scatter around the room, he brought every piece down the stairs when the elevator broke and Allison couldn't do it, and he never wanted to mention the countless times he was told to move something _'a little to the left'_ or _'just a bit higher'_.

But it didn't matter anymore, as long as he saw his gorgeous wife happy. It had been just two years since their wedding, four years since that wonderful morning when she said yes. As much as Arthur was anal about the wedding being perfect, Alison was twice as bad, so it took two years for it to be perfect. And tomorrow would be their three year anniversary, and since Alison refused to have a honeymoon, Arthur promised to make their anniversaries unforgettable. And he had done a marvelous job so far. First a road trip to California, then a paint war for an entire day (By one a.m., Arthur threw up a white flag), and this year he planned something even better.

"So are you excited for Tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding? I'm almost shaking!" Alison laughed as she lifted her hands, and they were indeed, faintly shaking. Arthur smiled as he took her hands in his. Alison sighed as she looked around at all their work, "I'm nervous."

"Why?"

She sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulders, "I'm nervous, and scared, what if they don't like them? What if my mom was right?" Arthur leaned over and gave her a small kiss to comfort

"They will love them,"

'How do you know?"

"I just, do."

Allison looked into Arthur's eyes, looking for a hint of a lie. When she didn't find one she smiled and leaned on him again. Her hair tickling his arm. She hadn't cut it more than a trim for years now. Although she talked about cutting it, Arthur always said that he liked it at the length it was at. Weather it was at her shoulders or at her elbows. But even though Arthur said he loved it, it never stopped her form pestering him about saying okay to getting it cut.

"Say Arttie."

"Yes?"

"My hair is getting kinda long."

Arthur closed his eyes and smiled, "That it is,"

"Like, to my butt long."

"I have noticed."

"And the end of the year is coming up soon."  
>"mmmmhmmm."<p>

"Maybe I could get it cut for the new year."

"You could, what would you want it to be like?"

Alison whirled around to look at Arthur to see if he was pulling her leg. This was always when he said he liked her hair how it was, not even a follow up question!

"Well, maybe just a trim."

"No...I know you, a cut is much more dramatic than just a little trim."  
>"Maybe to my shoulders."<p>

"Boring"

"A-line?"

"Nahhh"

"God dammit Arthur I want a buzzcut!"

"That's the spirit! He laughed at her sudden anger, "Now, do you want some color?"

"Well the blond is getting a little old, maybe just some low lights."

Arthur sat strait up making Allison loose her balance and almost fall on her face.

"Now your just humiliating me," Arthur glared at Allison as she gave him a toothy grin.

"Stay right here," Arthur got up from their little picnic inside and started to jog up the stairs. Leaving Alison to debate on what she wanted for her hair. And by the time she came up with an idea he was already back and plugging in his blow dryer and buzzers.

"Okay, I think I have an idea on what I want."

"Great, I'm not doing it."

"Excuse me?" Alison stood up and gave him a devilish glare.

"Your the one who said you just wanted _'low lights'_ that hurts love, really. Bad."

Arthur was opening his briefcase to show off his prized possessions, his scissors, combs, and other tools that he used to create his magic. Alison wasn't the only artist in the family. He threw down a cushion from one of the chairs and pushed Allison down on to it.

"Now, your lucky I love you, because I could destroy this hair, but I can also make it gorgeous."

"Will you even give me an idea on what you are going to do?"

"Nope."

"Great."

Arthur chuckled, as he started to pull her golden blond hair back, he gave her a little kiss on the ear.

"Just trust me, love."

"Well, oh what the heck, go to town."

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

><p><em>Three hours and twentie six inches later<em>

"Alright you can look" Arthur was taking off the cape form Alison as he handed her a mirror to reveal her new hair. At first it was silent, silence except for Arthur cleaning and packing up, then, as if hell had been released, Allison exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!"

"You said you wanted it to be short."

"SHORT! MEANING TUCKABLE BEHIND MY EAR! I CAN'T TUCK IT!"

"Well you should have said so!"

"AND THIS COLOR?!"

"Yeah what about it?"

"ITS FREEKEN AWESOME!"

Arthur took a double take, "Awesome?"

By now Allison was standing clutching the mirror in a death grip, fearing if she let go the hair would suddenly grow back.

She carefully touched the back of her head where the only remains of her main were tiny prickles of, _strawberry blond_ hair. Her hand slowly traveled toward the front of her hair to tussle her new side swoop bangs. The last time she had bangs she was a little girl and she had cut them herself so they were awful. But with careful snips, her hair waterfalled down to her cheek. She finally dug her fingers into her hair and messed it all up. Arthur was utterly mortified. All the color had seeped out of his face as his jaw dropped.

"Ah! HEY!"

Allison turned to him with a bright smile, "Yeees?"

"What in the world are you doing?"

She gave him a sly smiled as she stepped over to him and gave him a quick kiss as she whispered to him.

"It was just too pretty, I had to screw it up."

Arthur looked at Allison's new adaptation at his creation, and smiled, "I like it this way better." He leaned in to give her another kiss, only sweeter and more romantic.

As he took her face in his hands the bustling night hushed as the first snow dropped. As if it was just for them.

As though the world knew that they needed a white anniversary.

That they needed a white _Christmas_.


End file.
